Kirsty and Kane continued
by Wanda1
Summary: The continuing story of Kirsty and Kane.This story has been resubmitted with a higher rating to take into account material in the later chapters which is not suitable for very young children.The chapters will take some time to upload ,apologies to those o
1. Default Chapter

KIRSTY AND KANE PART 2  
  
Kirsty had been devastated when Kane literally  
  
dumped her at the caravan park.She could have coped with anything ,even her  
  
father's hostile response if she only knew that Kane still loved her.She got  
  
her wish a week later , when she received his letter. He did love her , that's  
  
why he took her back to her family , even though it broke his heart to do  
  
so She got through the next few  
  
months as best she could , Kane never  
  
far from her mind , during the school play fiasco and beyond. People were  
  
treating her better now she had rekindled friendships ,mended family  
  
relationships , but things would never be the same , deep in her heart she  
  
still loved Kane and she knew if she ever had to choose between him and her family  
  
the decision would still be the same . It was fate , kismet , call it what you  
  
will , but they were soulmates destined to be together.Through all her troubles  
  
Seb had remained her truest friend and logically he was the one she should have  
  
feelings for , and she did care about him , but not in the same way not with  
  
the same passion , like a force of nature that could not be fought against.She  
  
had had a brief fling with Dylan , that had aroused feelings in her , but not  
  
of the same magnitude ,like the flicker of a flame next to a forest fire ,  
  
Dylan was now too much like a brother .But Kirsty could not share these secret  
  
feelings with anyone , Kane was out of their lives , and as far as they were  
  
concerned ,good riddance , they would be devastated to know how deeply she felt  
  
about him .He was the man they despised ,the man who assaulted her sister two  
  
years ago , the man they would never  
  
accept .  
  
Kane had moved down the coast , he too had been devastated by their  
  
separation. He knew it was for the best , but it was so hard to give up the  
  
only person in the world who had ever loved him , who saw the good in him , who  
  
inspired him to better himself , just as he inspired her. He relocated jobs and  
  
TAFE courses successfully , he worked and studied hard , and to his surprise  
  
did brilliantly. He enjoyed the work , and enjoyed the course , he hadn't done  
  
very well at school , but then again he'd never tried to, always assuming he  
  
would fail. But this time he put so much effort and time in and drove himself  
  
so hard that he amazed not only himself but his fellow students and  
  
tutors.Ofcourse the better he did the more confident he became , and if it  
  
wasn't for the fact that he could not share his success with Kirsty he would  
  
have been completely happy.His mind told him to get over her , it was never  
  
going to work , his heart just ached for him to go back to her.Part of the  
  
reason he worked so hard was to give himself less time to brood about Kirsty  
  
and what might have been.Eventually he achieved his goal .He got his master's  
  
ticket , he was a sea captain! He wrote to tell his aunt , it was strange , but  
  
since he had moved out his aunt had been warmer towards him , maybe because she  
  
could also see the change in him , maybe because he sent her money knowing she would  
  
be short of cash without the rent he used to pay .She wrote back telling him  
  
how for the first time in her life when her friends were going on about the  
  
achievements of their children and grandchildren , she could boast as well. "  
  
Kane got his master's ticket , he's doing so well , he just needed a chance to  
  
show how well he could do.".Kane felt moved , his aunt talking , no , boasting  
  
about him , that was a first!  
  
In her next letter however his aunt had some very bad news . She had been ill for  
  
some time , but hadn't wanted to worry him , with him doing so well . She had  
  
cancer , it was an aggressive type , had already spread from her lungs to her  
  
bones ,and the outlook was bleak.Kane was shattered he had just felt as though  
  
he was getting close to her and now this.He couldn't let her go through it on  
  
her own , he owed her that much , after all she was the only one who helped him  
  
out after Scott went to prison .But if he went back to Yabbie Creek he would be  
  
dangerously close to Summer Bay and Kirsty and a temptation he knew he could  
  
not resist.Part of him however was glad , noone could fault his reason for  
  
coming back , it was totally legit , he couldn't help it if his aunt was ill  
  
and had noone else.Noone could criticise his decision to return - he might not  
  
get another chance , and at the end of the day he had no choice  
  
His boss was very sympathetic and understanding and even arranged for Kane to meet  
  
a mate of his who had a boatyard and ship in Summer Bay .The two men hit it off  
  
straight away , and Kane was relieved that Scott Hunter was a relative newcomer  
  
to the bay and so did not know Kane's history . Feeling it was only fair Kane  
  
admitted to having a chequered past , saying that over two years ago he did a  
  
particularly bad thing which a lot of people would never let him forget.Scott  
  
said that as far as he was concerned if he had managed to stay out of trouble  
  
for a couple of years it showed he had obviously changed and not to worry about  
  
the small town mentality of some people , as far as he was concerned Kane was  
  
fine , he had excellent references , and what's more the two men hit it off  
  
almost immediately - but what Scott didn't know was that the trouble Kane was  
  
referring to was the rape of Dani Sutherland -the girl he loved! 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kane arrived at his aunts house,and let himself in.His aunt was now much worse and had been admitted to hospital.He went to see her, and was shocked at how ill she looked.They were closer than they had been ,but conversation was still strained.His aunt had never been that keen on forming a relationship with Kane , she had been married to Kane's uncle , he was an abusive drunk just like his brother ,Kane's dad , and to be honest she had had her fill of the Phillips'.She originally agreed to take him in after Scott went to prison ,simply because she needed the rent money.They had mostly kept out of each others way ,Kane rarely being indoors anyway.Since he had started to turn his life around and kept out of trouble , she was less wary of him , and at least he had come to see her.She had changed her will leaving her house to Kane , she felt that Scott would just squander it, but Kane was unaware of this.

Kane wished that he could find the right words to say , to let her know that he cared about her , but it was hard to talk to someone who he knew was dying and still there was that fear of rejection , what if she didn't really want him here?She must have sensed his discomfort and told him how pleased she was that he had come back and that she was proud of him and had missed him.Kane was amazed he never really thought she even liked him that much ,and he went back to the house knowing that he had done the right thing by coming back.

Thoughts of Kirsty were never far from his mind , he knew he couldn't just turn up at the caravan park – the Sutherlands would probably lynch him!He decided to write Kirsty a note asking to meet him at the rock pool he said he would understand if she didn't want to , after all she might have a new boyfriend or even worse she might hate him now.

Kirsty was preparing a meal with Dani ,Dani was telling her about a new bloke Scott, Dani's boyfriend had taken on at the boat yard.

"Apparently he's got fantastic references and when him and Scott met they hit it off straight away.He's got a master's ticket and everything ,so he'll be able to take the boats out and it means Scott will actually have some time to spend with me now,cos he's been working such long hours we never seem to see each other.Scott said this bloke used to be from around here , but he had a bit of a dodgy past and left,but Scott says he's totally reformed and really popular where he's working now.It's such a relief for Scott , he's been looking out for the right guy for ages…Kirsty are you listening to me?"

"Sorry ,what?"Kirsty's mind had been a million miles away.She often thought about Kane , but today she just couldn't get him off her mind.She wondered if she was going mad , surely she should be over him by now?

The next day after school Seb,Kirsty's boyfriend, Kirsty , Jade and Nick went to the drop in centre after school.

"Hey, Kirsty there's a letter here for you on the notice board!I hope it's not from a secret admirer!" , joked Seb.

Kirsty took the letter and read it.Her face turned white as a sheet.

"Kirsty , you look like you've seen a ghost are you all right?" , Jade was concerned.

"umm, I think I,ll go home , I feel a bit ill."Kirsty replied.

She persuaded them to stay , she would be O.K on her own.

In the space of a heart beat she had made up her mind what to do.

Kirsty ran as fast as she could to the rock pool, to the place where her true love was waiting for her. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
As she ran to the rock pool , she felt a joy ,  
  
a surge of electrifying energy Kane was waiting and he loved her!!  
  
She saw him , he smiled , she ran to him they  
  
threw their arms around each other two halves now made whole. Their joy was so  
  
intense and so complete that for the longest time they did not need to speak to  
  
communicate.They kissed and hugged and kissed again and held each other tight ,  
  
finally breathless , Kirsty finally spoke .  
  
"I love you so much Kane , tell me right now  
  
are you going to stick around , because I could not bear to lose you  
  
again?"  
  
"I'm here for as long as you want me to be here  
  
, if you had asked me to go now I would have , even though it would have hurt  
  
so much , but if you want me to stay for good then I promise I won't run out on  
  
you again . I'm here to stay."  
  
"What do we do about everyone else though , my  
  
family , Dani ?"Kirsty asked  
  
"I reckon we don't worry about it today , today  
  
is just for us , and tomorrow we tell them , You're nearly 17 now , it's going  
  
to be different this time.No sneaking about, I'll do anything you want me to , mediation , the whole business , but  
  
we're not going to be split up again. I can look after you now , it'll be  
  
easier this time.And guess what else Kirst , I've got my masters ticket now  
  
just like I said I would How about you , did you go back to school to be a P.E.  
  
teacher?"  
  
Kirsty smiled "Yes when I got your letter I  
  
went for it like you said and whenever I get really down about school I think  
  
of you and the time we went out on the boat and you told me you were going back  
  
to TAFE and you were going to be a sea captain.I remember how excited you were  
  
and how you told me I could do it too.I always felt so confident when I was  
  
with you ."  
  
"I know Babe , me too ," and they kissed again.  
  
Much later Kirsty went home , as she walked  
  
through the door she could feel the tension , the whole house was silent , they  
  
all stared at her.She knew that they  
  
knew , and she just wanted to make them understand.  
  
"Where have you been , Seb said you were sick  
  
and on your way home hours ago.We've been worried!" Rhys snapped.  
  
Kirsty realised there was no point lying , she  
  
didn't know how they knew , but there was no mistaking their hostile looks ,  
  
she remembered them only too well.  
  
"I bumped into an old friend who I haven't seen  
  
for ages , we got talking,"said Kirsty.  
  
"How dare you call that piece of filth a friend  
  
!" shouted Rhys .  
  
"So I take it you know that Kane's back" said  
  
Kirsty as sarcastically as she dared , it was now or never "We decided that  
  
this time we're not going to sneak around , and nothing is going to split us up  
  
ever again!"  
  
With that Kirsty ran upstairs , unsure of what  
  
to do now , should she start packing now , wait until morning , she knew they  
  
wouln't let her stay , in despair she rang Kane .  
  
"Don't worry babe , I can come and get you now  
  
if you want or if you think it would do any good you could try talking to them  
  
, I'll even talk to them if you want."  
  
Kirsty decided that she could not bear to see  
  
their bitter expressions contorted with pain and despair and distaste.She could  
  
not put herself through looking at the dismay and disapproval of her sisters  
  
and her father, she arranged to meet Kane at the bottom of the driveway ,  
  
packed her things , told her family not to worry , that she loved them and  
  
hoped that they believed her , climbed into Kane's car and left.  
  
Throughout the whole process none of her family looked at her or  
  
spoke to her . It was as if she was invisible and as she shut the door to the  
  
house behind her Kirsty heard a whooshing sound , as if everyone had been  
  
holding their breath , only to simultaneously exhale.Was it a collective sigh  
  
of relief , that at least they were all spared the arguing for tonight , had  
  
they decided on this plan of action while she was out with Kane and how had  
  
they known anyway?All these thoughts crossed Kirsty's mind , but as soon as she  
  
saw Kane she forgot them all .All that mattered was how she felt in his arms as  
  
he kissed her.  
  
Kane started the engine and drove Kirsty to his  
  
aunt's house , to their new beginning . 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
How do you think they knew?" asked Kane  
  
I don't know"said Kirsty, "Did you tell anyone  
  
you were coming back?"  
  
"The only person who knew was Scott , the guy  
  
from work."  
  
"Oh!No!" gasped Kirsty "He's Dani's boyfriend!!"  
  
"I guess I'm out of a job then , he's not gonna  
  
want me around after what happened with Dani , I'd better go in in the morning  
  
though and see what he says."  
  
"Let's not think about that now,"smiled Kirsty  
  
"remember today was going to be just about us."  
  
"O.K babe" Kane turned his head and smiled at  
  
Kirsty and her heart melted.  
  
"I know" said Kirsty , with a mischievous look  
  
on her face. "Since they all know about us , how about we just go in the diner  
  
together and totally give them something to gossip about.As soon as Colleen  
  
sees us together the whole of Summer Bay will know and at least we will have  
  
got it over with." "Are you sure Babe, you know they're all gonna  
  
stare , they might ask me to leave, I don't want to cause you any hassle  
  
Kirst."  
  
"I'm sure , let them stare , who cares , we're  
  
not breaking the law are we, and we said we weren't going to sneak around this  
  
time."  
  
"O.K Here goes," said Kane as he pulled the car  
  
up outside the diner  
  
They smiled at each other as they got out of  
  
the car, and entered the diner holding hands tightly.  
  
The noise seemed to quieten as they entered ,  
  
and some people stared and whispered.They walked up to the counter and Colleen  
  
screeched , "Oh! My! Gawd! You and you , in here bold as brass , how could  
  
you!"  
  
"Are you going to stop shouting and serve us"  
  
asked Kirsty, who was almost enjoying the sight of Colleen spluttering.Kane ,  
  
however, looked extremely uncomfortable, and said quietly to Kirsty, "Do you  
  
think this was such a good idea?"  
  
Rescue came in the unlikely form of Alf  
  
Stewart. "You heard her Colleen, can you just take their orders and stop making  
  
such a flaming commotion , we do have customers in here you know."  
  
Kirsty smiled and ordered two burgers and two  
  
coffees.Kane looked relieved but puzzled at Alf's intervention.  
  
"And for your information , Colleen, Kane  
  
happens to work for me ,Scott took him on at the boat-shed.He's done well for  
  
himself , got himself a Masters ticket and as far as I'm concerned he deserves  
  
a chance same as any one else.Now if you have any objections to that , or any  
  
trouble serving him I suggest you remember who the boss around here is."  
  
"Um, thanks" ,muttered Kane still looking at  
  
his feet. "I didn't realise you owned the boatshed with Scott. Thing is I  
  
didn't know he was Dani's boyfriend either , so I don't know if I'm still  
  
working for ya , cos Dani will have told him by now, you know , about what  
  
happened.He's gonna hate my guts now same as everyone else around here."  
  
"Hey! Not everyone" smiled Kirsty.  
  
"Look Kane", said Alf, "there comes a time when  
  
the past has to be just that.I know you would do anything to change the past,  
  
but you can't,but that doesn't mean you can't move on and have a life.I agreed  
  
to take you on , knowing what your past is like , and you were honest enough to  
  
tell Scott that you had been in plenty of trouble before you left Summer Bay.I  
  
reckon if we handle this right we can all get through it and work together.  
  
Scott wasn't around back then and it will be hard for him to accept , but I  
  
don't think we should give up on it all straight away.I've got to admit I was  
  
surprised and impressed with what Scott told me about you, how well you'd done  
  
in your job and studies.I just felt that it must have been very hard to turn  
  
your life around like that with no help or family to back you.We all need a  
  
little help now and then , and maybe I'll get criticised for it but I'd put my  
  
faith in you sticking it out and doing the right thing.You've experienced the  
  
less pleasant side to life and I don't think you want to go back to that.I'm  
  
willing to put my neck on the line and back you up over keeping you on , after  
  
all I knew all along this would happen , but you've got to promise me not to  
  
let me down."  
  
Kane was amazed, he remembered that the  
  
previous year , after he had shared a hospital room with Alf that Alf had been  
  
one of the very few people in Summer Bay who would even say hello to him, but  
  
this was far more than he expected.He wasn't used to people actually going out  
  
of their way to help him.He certainly couldn't remember anyone ,except Kirsty,  
  
ever putting their neck on the line for him.Most people regarded him as scum  
  
even before the assault on Dani , scum from a family of scum , the thing with  
  
Dani hadn't been the start of it , it merely gave people the opportunity to  
  
make their feelings about him more vocal.But he had always felt inferior , like  
  
he didn't belong, and here was Alf Stewart , father of the bay , willing to  
  
help him out.  
  
"Um.Um,thanks" said Kane looking totally and  
  
utterly astonished. "Um, should I go in tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll be there if there are any  
  
problems .To calm the situation.O.K?Six o'clock sharp , and don't be late.And  
  
Kirsty I think you should be the one to tell Seb about these "developments"  
  
don't you?After all he's been your friend for a long time and he deserves that  
  
much.I've always thought things were a little one-sided , you've never really  
  
had feelings for him , have you?"  
  
Kirsty wished Alf wasn't quite so blunt ,  
  
talking about her and Seb in front of Kane like that, so she just nodded and  
  
said , "I'll talk to him as soon as I see him."  
  
Alf walked away.  
  
"What was that all about, Kirst?" asked Kane.  
  
"Well I didn't know if you were ever coming  
  
back , and I've been seeing Seb , but I don't feel anything for him.You have to  
  
believe me.And you might as well know I saw another boy,Dylan, for a while ,  
  
but it was complicated , I'll tell you all about it some other time.But you  
  
must know that they are nothing to me compared to you.I've only ever loved  
  
you,noone else."  
  
"Fair enough" said Kane.Kirsty wished he would  
  
say something more , but he clammed up , especially if he was hurting.  
  
"I'm sorry Babe, please believe me."She so  
  
wanted to know it was O.K, he must know it was only because she didn't think he  
  
was coming back.  
  
After what seemed to Kirsty like a massive  
  
pause, but was only a few seconds, Kane turned to her and said.  
  
"I know Babe.I didn't know myself whether to  
  
come back or not.I figured you'd have heaps of boys after you, a girl like  
  
you.I just can't believe you'd want me more than them I can't work it out.I  
  
have no idea why ya love me , but I'm so glad that ya do.I almost feel sorry  
  
for this Seb dude, sounds like he had it bad for ya , and now I've come back  
  
and spoiled his party."with that he leant over smiled and kissed her.Right  
  
there in the middle of the diner in full view of Colleen Smart and everyone  
  
else!  
  
Kirsty looked into his eyes and marvelled at  
  
how blue they were , she looked at his smile and thought how cute his dimple was ,she looked and smiled and thought  
  
how perfect everything about him was , and how perfect life was.Kane looked at  
  
Kirsty and thought how beautiful she was , gorgeous , and wondered what the  
  
hell she saw in someone like him.  
  
Just then the diner door swung open and in  
  
walked Seb,Jade and Nick 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 The diner seemed to be deathly quiet  
  
"That's Seb with Jade and her boyfriend Nick."  
  
Kirsty whispered.  
  
"Go on, talk to them,"said Kane , and seeing  
  
her hesitating added "I'll be O.K., don't worry, you heard Mr. Stewart , you  
  
need to do this.  
  
Kirsty got up and walked over to her them, they  
  
did not smile as they normally would have done.She looked back at Kane and he  
  
gave her an encouraging little grin , which gave her the strength to cross the  
  
room and face them.  
  
"How could you sit in here with HIM," spat Jade  
  
, "in front of everyone?Don't you care what people will think and say?"  
  
"Look , I'm sorry.I didn't know he was coming  
  
back.But he is back and my feelings for him haven't changed.I've never felt  
  
like this for anyone else, I'm sorry Seb , but you know that it's true.You've  
  
always known how much he means to me.I can't help it,I wish you wouldn't all  
  
hate me and judge me for falling in love with him.If you only knew how sorry he  
  
was and how much he has changed, he isn't the same person who hurt Dani.I just  
  
wish you could just give me the chance to show you all what he is really like  
  
instead of judging him on one thing he did a long time ago.Even Mr. Stewart is  
  
prepared to give him a chance."  
  
"Have you forgotten what that "one thing"  
  
was.He raped our sister!",Jade hissed at Kirsty.  
  
"I know , but he can't be punished for ever, he  
  
would do anything to change the past , you've got to believe me.He isn't the  
  
same person.Don't you believe in people being sorry and changing and never  
  
doing anything like that again?Please , why can't you understand , we're not  
  
doing this to hurt anyone or for a sick joke.This is real.We love each  
  
other.The only reason it didn't work out before was because he didn't want me  
  
to get hurt, he didn't want me to be without a family.That's how much he loves  
  
me , he puts my feelings and needs above his own."  
  
"So why the hell has he come back?"  
  
"He came back because his aunt is dying of  
  
cancer, if you really must know!"Kirsty almost shouted, "not really a very  
  
selfish reason is it?And he didn't know if I would have him back, but he took a  
  
chance on it.And I'm glad he did , because my life has been half empty without  
  
him.I just wish things could be different and you could see what I see but  
  
you'll never understand.At least you can't say I haven't tried to explain it,  
  
it's just so hard.Please promise me you will at least try to understand."  
  
"Look why don't you do us all a favour and go  
  
back to lover-boy!"  
  
Nick cut in, "we've just come in for some  
  
milkshakes not to listen to you going on about how you love that twisted jerk."  
  
Jade looked as if she was going to say  
  
something , but stayed silent.Seb just stared at Kirsty with a hostile glare.  
  
Kirsty sighed , turned around amd walked  
  
towards Kane.  
  
He smiled and said, "Looks like school's gonna  
  
be fun for ya tomorrow.Sure you can handle it?"  
  
"Yeah!I can handle anything so long as we've  
  
got each other.How about you?Work's going to be fun with Scott there."  
  
"Don't worry about it Babe .I'll just  
  
concentrate on my work , I'm good at it , first thing in my life I've been good  
  
at , but me and boats we just click somehow."Kane replied.  
  
"A bit like you and me then" Kirsty smiled.  
  
"Except this time your boat's not going to sink and neither are we."  
  
Kane really admired her optimism but he was  
  
used to getting the raw end of the deal and couldn't help wondering if it was  
  
all going to end in tears again.He wanted it to work so badly , he would do  
  
anything for Kirsty , he knew if it came to it he would die for her , and  
  
though he hoped and wished she felt the same, he still had trouble believing  
  
it.After all why would a girl like Kirsty love a loser like him?  
  
He smiled back at her and they left the diner  
  
just the same way as they had walked in.Holding hands as though nothing would  
  
ever separate them.So in love and so wishing that everyone would just leave  
  
them be.  
  
"Do you mind if we stop off at the hospital on  
  
the way home, I just want to make sure my aunts OK?" Kane asked Kirsty.  
  
"Ofcourse I don't mind, do you want me to go in with you?"  
  
Kane was surprised at Kirsty's offer, he was so  
  
used to doing things on his own , dealing with problems with no help, that he  
  
hadn't thought to ask Kirsty.It would be nice to have someone to share stuff  
  
with, he'd always found it so easy to talk to Kirsty , noone else made him feel  
  
like it was OK to just be himself and say what he wanted to say.He was reticent  
  
and cautious with most people, always expecting the worst possible reaction.But  
  
with Kirsty it was different , shedidn't judge him.  
  
"Yeah , yeah that'll be good."he said  
  
Kirsy was pleased , it made them feel connected  
  
, visiting his aunt together,like any normal couple.  
  
The visit was brief , his aunt was very  
  
tired.But when Kane went to fetch her some water , his aunt signalled to Kirsty  
  
to come closer and whispered to her,  
  
"He loves you so much , please don't ever throw  
  
that away.It would kill him.He's had no experience of love , even his own mum  
  
couldn't find it in her to love him so your love is a very precious thing to  
  
him."  
  
"I love him too and I always will" Kirsty  
  
replied.The old lady smiled and fell asleep.  
  
When they got back to Kane's house they sat on  
  
the settee and talked and kissed and laughed and smiled.Despite the traumas of  
  
the day , here they were together and in love.They would worry about tomorrow  
  
in the morning.Kane slept on the settee downstairs and Kirsty went up to his  
  
room.Neither would have felt comfortable taking his aunts room.But in the  
  
middle of the night Kirsty found herself drawn to the settee and Kane  
  
downstairs.She knew she would always have to make the first move , that Kane  
  
was wary of doing anything that could be misconstrued.He had mistaken where the  
  
boundaries were once before with dire consequences and would never risk that  
  
happening with Kirsty.Kirsty didn't mind.She felt safe with Kane, and snuggled  
  
up with him on the sofa,their arms around each other,until his alarm went off  
  
early next morning. 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 Work was strained.Scott barely looked at Kane  
  
who tried his hardest to do as much work as possible , whilst remaining  
  
invisible.Alf had come in and said that they should try getting on with the  
  
work until some sort of arrangement was come to which would make them more  
  
comfortable. They all knew that this would probably all be down to Dani in the  
  
end and her ability to tolerate or not tolerate the situation .It was true that  
  
she had matured a lot in the two and a half years since the attack, especially  
  
in the past year when she had almost become a second mum to her younger sisters  
  
and Max.But even so , it was a lot to ask to put up with Scott her boyfriend  
  
working with Kane her rapist.She had been so hurt that Kirsty had loved him ,  
  
had felt that her sister had betrayed her and now it was happening all over  
  
again.She could not believe it when she found out that the bloke Scott had  
  
raved about in such glowing terms and had obviously liked was Kane Phillips.How  
  
could anyone like him , how could anyone love him , if she only knew it it was  
  
the same question that Kane asked himself almost every day. Alf had asked Dani to come in and discuss the situation,Kane had made  
  
himself scarce not wanting to upset anyone.He was expecting the worst  
  
anyway,whatever Alf Stewart had said Kane reckoned he would be out of a job.  
  
Alf explained that they had signed a contract with Kane and as a man of his word  
  
Alf was not keen to break a binding contract.They might have to wind up paying  
  
Kane compensation , after all he had left a good job to come here.And it had  
  
taken them ages to find the right guy for the job.Dani understood all that ,  
  
but she still needed to know why he had chosen to come back at all.Why couldn't  
  
he have just stayed away for ever.Alf explained about Kane's aunt,but Dani  
  
still wasn't comfortable with the situation.Alf asked her whether she might  
  
consider this an opportunity to perhaps totally put the past behind her, how  
  
what might seem an awful situation might turn out beneficial.Dani considered  
  
this, she had after all sought Kane out in the past , hoping that mediation  
  
would ease the terrible feelings that the assault had left her with.She  
  
remembered how hard the mediation had been , but it had helped.She knew that  
  
prior to the mediation Kane had felt that she was at least partly to blame ,  
  
that she had lead him on , and then cried rape.But after the mediation he did  
  
realise it was his fault ,this in turn helped her to cope and even when he had  
  
turned up at the house unexpectedly determined to apologize ,she had not felt  
  
the same degree of fear or dread as before.Maybe Alf was right , maybe it was  
  
the opportunity to have closure ,and put the rape behind her and move on with  
  
her life.She would never forget it , she would probably never forgive him for  
  
it , but it might just make a difference to her future , a future with  
  
Scott.Dani thought long and hard before she finally spoke.  
  
"I wish he had never come back , but as Alf  
  
says maybe it is an opportunity to lay some ghosts to rest.I won't feel  
  
comfortable on my own around him , but it's your boatshed and I know you need  
  
the help.I hate to admit it but he does sound good at his job and it will mean  
  
more time for me and Scott together.But if I find it too weird I need to know I  
  
can rely on your support and understanding that it is going to be very hard for  
  
me to deal with him being around.I don't even want to think about the situation  
  
with him and Kirsty,I'll deal with one thing at a time.If you really need him  
  
to work for you at the boatyard and take the ship out for you then I won't  
  
stand in your way.But if I decide that I need some sort of mediation with him  
  
to cope with that then he will have to cooperate."  
  
"Wow! Dani ,I am so proud of you.That can't  
  
have been an easy decision to make.I'll make sure he totally keeps out of your  
  
way.He'll be out on the boats mostly anyway , that's why we needed someone with  
  
a master's ticket.And if you want to go for mediation ,baby, we'll make sure he  
  
does it.It's the least he can do.We'd better go and tell him , before he thinks  
  
he's out of a job and skips town,because that's the other thing that I was  
  
worried about , if he leaves town Kirsty'd probably go with him."Scott hugged  
  
Dani.  
  
"I know",sighed Dani , "And that's what hurts  
  
so much."  
  
Kane was relieved that he still had his job, he needed stability if he was going to  
  
look after Kirsty.He hadn't been able do that when they had run off together ,  
  
but this time he would look after her and provide for her, try to be good  
  
enough for her.He had become used to being shunned over the years , it had been  
  
good in his last job , noone knew his past and he had been able to make  
  
friends,but he was happy enough working with the boats on his own as if Scott  
  
wasn't there.Scott found it hard he would go to say something to Kane and then  
  
stop himself , as though being friendly to Kane would be a betrayal to Dani.If  
  
it hurt then Kane never showed it , and he basically kept his head down got on  
  
with his work and never complained.There were a few sticky moments , Scott felt  
  
the need to find fault and criticise , more because he was feeling the pressure  
  
of the situation than out of anything petty like spite.He wanted to show his  
  
solidarity with Dani by finding nothing good to say about Kane , and jumping on  
  
the smallest thing he might do wrong.Luckily for Kane he genuinely loved his  
  
job so much that he had learnt his trade well and made few mistakes , and just  
  
being out on the boats was such a joy to him that he didn't really notice, or  
  
if he did he just let it go.After all he was used to criticism and at the end  
  
of the day he was to blame , he had hurt Dani.  
  
Kirsty was finding it hard at school too.She  
  
was ostricised by her little clique of friends, she had always shared in their  
  
jokes and recess was now boring and lonely.  
  
At first they hid their problems from each  
  
other , each not wishing to hurt the other, or cause the other to worry.Kirsty  
  
was concerned that if Kane thought she was unhappy he might decide that she  
  
would be better off without him and leave her again.She couldn't bear that.And  
  
Kane worried that Kirsty might think badly of him if he complained , so at  
  
first they didn't share their problems.  
  
12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US'Slowly as their confidence in each other and in  
  
themselves grew they began to share their troubles and to their amazement it  
  
actually brought them closer together.  
  
"I've decided to take your advice", Kirsty  
  
announced over dinner. "If my old friends don't want to know me then that's  
  
their problem , I'll just make new friends.I don't care how long it takes , but  
  
I'm not going to give up until I've made at least one new friend , and then  
  
I'll make another and so on.And when I'm the most popular girl in the school  
  
they'll wish they'd been nicer to me!"Kane was so glad to see her laughing and  
  
joking about it.All he wanted was for Kirsty to be happy, so happy that she  
  
wouldn't want to leave him.  
  
"Well I've got all my boats at work they love  
  
me," Kane laughed "I'm not that bothered about what Scott thinks of me  
  
anymore.It's a shame cos we were mates there for a while , but hey , we both  
  
knew this thing wouldn't go away and I still really feel deep down that Dani  
  
will forgive you .Obviously she's always gonna hate me but hey so long as she  
  
gives you a chance that's all that matters.I think that Jade'll be cool if you  
  
give it time and Max is OK with you anyway.Me and my brother had massive blues  
  
, he's put me in hospital,nearly killed me , I've testified against him in  
  
court but he's my family and I still go up to that flaming prison to see him.Mind you he is a total head case!"  
  
Kirsty hugged him , it always gripped her heart  
  
when he talked about his family , hers had been such a normal , happy childhood  
  
compared to his.She hated to think of the abuse and suffering he went through,  
  
he'd only ever talked about it that one time,when they were shipwrecked, but  
  
every now and then he said something that made her realise just how lucky she  
  
was .She remembered the day she first said she loved him,he'd told her then  
  
that noone had ever told him that before not even his parents,it just made her  
  
love him more.  
  
It was not all doom and gloom as far as  
  
acceptance in the community went.The first friend Kane made was a scruffy  
  
little mongrel dog that took to following Kane around.He didn't encourage it ,  
  
worrying that it might belong to someone, but wherever Kane went the little  
  
mutt followed.It slept on the front doorstep and followed him to work .It even  
  
got on board the boats with him .Even Scott was amused by the little dogs  
  
antics and when he didn't see it with Kane one day he asked him where his  
  
shadow was.Not only did the name stick , but it was the first time Scott had  
  
spoken to Kane without it being strictly necessary and funnily enough the  
  
atmosphere in the boat-shed became less strained after that.Kane wasn't sure if  
  
Shadow sensed a kindred spirit in him or what , but after several days of  
  
finding the dog two steps behind him whenever he turned round ,he finally gave  
  
in and accepted that whether he liked it or not Shadow was his and was here to  
  
stay.Ofcourse secretly he was really pleased , he'd always wanted a dog , but  
  
since he'd teased Kirsty when she'd fussed over the cute but ugly mutt , he had  
  
to pretend to be less than thrilled and moaned about how much it was going to  
  
cost to feed it.Kirsty saw through him though and loved him and his shadow all  
  
the more. The second friend that Kane made was Max.And  
  
him a Sutherland!Max was sitting on the beach trying really hard not to cry  
  
.Kane was walking past and did a double take.He recognised Max , but wasn't sure  
  
what to do.He sat on the sand a few feet away and asked,"So what's the matter  
  
with you?"  
  
At first Max was reluctant to talk , he knew  
  
this was Kirsty's boyfriend, he also knew he had done something bad and noone  
  
else liked him.He thought about it and decided that at least if he told Kane  
  
his problem , he knew Kane wouldn't tell anyone , since noone spoke to him.He  
  
told Kane how this kid in his class at school ,called Justin, had made fun of  
  
him and said that his dad didn't love him and that's why he'd sent him to live  
  
with the Sutherlands.Kane felt for the poor little kid , if any one knew what  
  
it was like to not be loved it was him.  
  
"Listen Max ," he said "I reckon your dad must  
  
love you heaps.When I was a kid I used to dream about being sent away to live  
  
somewhere else , any where else.And if my parents had cared anything about me  
  
they would have sent me away so that I could have had a better life.Maybe then  
  
I would have been a better person and not made so many mistakes.But my dad , it  
  
was like he owned me, he wouldn't let me go even when social workers and stuff  
  
tried to make him see how bad it was for me at home .Your dad though he loves  
  
you so much , that even though he'd like to have you with him , he knows it's  
  
better for you to be with your uncle and cousins.That's real love , when you're  
  
not selfish."  
  
Max thought about this and it seemed to make  
  
sense. "Thanks" he said. "Would you really have liked  
  
to have left your family when you were a kid?"  
  
"Yeah, I was always running away .I always  
  
stowed away on boats , don't know why cos they always found me.Then my dad  
  
would do his block, but I still went and did it again.Stupid really."  
  
They both laughed and Max asked about the ever  
  
present Shadow , and the time flew by.Max went home and thought about the guy  
  
he met on the beach and decided that he liked him.  
  
Next day at school when Nick made a snidey  
  
comment about Kane in front of Kirsty ,Max shocked everyone by declaring that  
  
he had talked to Kane on the beach and he thought that he was really cool and  
  
nice and he had a really cool dog and  
  
if Nick didn't stop being mean to Kirsty he wouldn't be his friend!  
  
Jade was so shocked that she accidentally  
  
talked to Kirsty asking her if she knew about Kane's talk with Max.Kirsty  
  
didn't because Max had asked him not to tell any one , because he'd been  
  
crying, and this only elevated Kane in Max's estimation even more.  
  
Before they knew it Kirsty and Jade were  
  
actually having a conversation and when Max revealed what he and Kane had  
  
talked about , Jade had to admit that Kane had handled it well.As they were  
  
talking they found themselves automatically walking to the diner , as they had  
  
done thousands of times on the threshold Jade turned to Kirsty and said  
  
"I'm having a chocolate milkshake , what are  
  
you having?"  
  
They both knew things were not back to normal ,  
  
but there was light at the end of the tunnel and they had made a small step  
  
towards re-building their relationship.  
  



	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
As time went on things seemed to be  
  
stabilising.The various relationships would never be the same but somehow life  
  
went on.People gossiped less about Kirsty and Kane and their lives became  
  
easier.Jesse found he had a lot of sympathy for Kane , he knew how hard it was  
  
to put the past behind you.Through  
  
Jesse the lovely and kind Leah found herself defending the couple against  
  
Colleen.And even Colleen mellowed somewhat after Max told her how Kane had  
  
helped him , and how he let him come out on the boats and take his dog out  
  
etc.Alex stopped criticising when Leah and Jesse pointed out to him that  
  
punishment doesn't have to go on for ever, and Hayley talked to Kirsty and even  
  
had a go at Sam for being so hard on Kirsty.Irene remembered her son Nathan and  
  
how hard he found it to convince people he had changed.Alf simply declared that  
  
Kane was a fantastic sea captain and that was what he hired him for,but he was  
  
quite fond of the young couple really.  
  
But while Kirsty and Kane settled into their  
  
new lives together Dani was finding it hard to cope.She didn't want people to start seeing Kane differently..She was still very hurt and damaged and while over two years had gone by,shestill needed to know that everyone despised him as much as she did , it helped  
  
her to cope.She knew it was making her bitter and she didn't want to feel like  
  
this .She didn't want to like Kane or be buddies with him but she knew that if  
  
she didn't stop this hatred and bitterness it would continue to grow .So she  
  
decided to try mediation,and being the person that she was nothing was going to  
  
stop her  
  
She discussed it with friends and family , but  
  
apart from Rhys they all backed her 100%.She was getting concerned about Rhys  
  
he had become far more jaded and bitter  
  
than Dani herself , but instead of trying to build bridges with Kirsty he dug  
  
his heels in and became more and more angry.  
  
Dani wrote to her mum who said she would come  
  
down to support Dani when the mediation started.She had been writing to Kirsty  
  
, but although she did not approve of what Kirsty had done , she knew that  
  
there was very little she could do about it.And Kirsty seemed so happy , even  
  
burning the dinner was a joyous event in Kirsty's letters to her mum , because  
  
she was cooking for KANE.Kirsty wrote with such love and affection about Kane  
  
in such minute detail that Shelley actually hoped that things turned out OK for  
  
them, it just broke her heart that the happiness of one daughter was at the  
  
expense of another.  
  
Dani tried as best she could to prepare herself  
  
for the mediation session ,she tried to be positive and ignored Rhys's comments  
  
when he tried to put her off.So when she got to the dop in centre where the  
  
mediation sessions had been arranged , only to find that Kane had cancelled at  
  
the last minute she was livid.  
  
She rang the boat shed , but there was no reply  
  
, so with anger boiling in her blood she marched down to the diner.As she  
  
walked in she was astonished and even more angry when the first person she saw  
  
was Kane.  
  
"You ignorant pig.How dare you cancel the  
  
mediation.Do you know how hard it was for me to make the decision,to sit in the  
  
same room as you.And here you are having a nice coffee with Alf like it doesn't  
  
matter! Do you know how.  
  
Kane didn't even look up , she shook his arm,  
  
as he turned to look at her she tried to read his face, but he didn't look  
  
ashamed or sorry just tired , maybe sad.Sad wasn't an emotion she associated  
  
with him.She expected him to look ashamed , as he normally did when he saw  
  
her.Unable to make eye contact.  
  
"I'm really sorry Dani , but something happened  
  
and I couldn't do it today but I'll be there next week ,I promise."  
  
"Like I believe you, any way you knew the deal  
  
no mediation - no job , so you'd better have a good excuse."  
  
To Dani's amazement Kane just got up and walked  
  
away.Dani was astonished , how dare he.She went up to Alf, " I hope you can see  
  
what he's really like now ,he missed the first mediation session , I guess he  
  
loses his job now , that was the deal."  
  
"No Dani," said Alf. "He was going to go to it  
  
, but I told him not to.He stopped off for a coffee on the way to see you.I  
  
asked him why he looked so awful and was he worried about the mediation and he  
  
told me no, his aunt died this morning.He'd been at the hospital all night.So I  
  
sent a message up to the drop in centre and told him you would understand."  
  
Dani felt awful, she hadn't given him a chance  
  
to explain, but she had been so worked up about it that she couldn't help  
  
herself.Without even hesitating , without contemplating what a huge step she  
  
was taking, she went outside to look for him.Dani saw him sat on a low wall  
  
some distance away.He didn't look scary or intimidating , he just looked very  
  
sad.He had a cute looking dog sat with him .The dog had his chin resting on  
  
Kane's knee and was looking at him with such doleful eyes that it was hard to  
  
tell who looked most unhappy.Dani approached him and although she didn't think  
  
about it until later , she did not feel afraid or uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi.Look I'm sorr y for losing it like that in  
  
there.I didn't know about your aunt.Alf just told me."  
  
"Hey.No worries .I'm sorry , I did really want  
  
to do it.I know I can't change what happened but I would do anything to make it  
  
easier for you.You do believe that don't ya?I know you'll always hate me and I  
  
don't blame ya.I hate myself for what I did , but I hope you can forgive Kirsty  
  
one day.You probably miss her as much as she misses you.I know what it's like  
  
to not have a family.It sucks.Don't let your family fall apart Dani ,talk to  
  
her , after all if you can talk to me you must be able to talk to Kirst.You  
  
don't really hate her ,do you?"  
  
"No I don't hate her.I don't even know if I  
  
still hate you.I hate what you did.I'll never forget it , but I don't know if  
  
what I feel is strong enough to be called hate any more.Sometimes I pity you,  
  
that you were so weak and ignorant to not even seem to know the damage you were  
  
doing until it was way too late.I do believe that you have changed and that you  
  
wouldn't do that again , but I do want the mediation to work for me this time and I need  
  
to know that you willreally try to be honest and put everything into it.I just want to move on ,  
  
feel normal again."  
  
"Do you think you can.I mean it would be great  
  
if it worked and ofcourse I'll do anything to make it work.I really hope it  
  
works for you."Kane replied  
  
"I hope so too.Well I've got to go now.Cute dog  
  
by the way.Max wants one just like him."  
  
"Yeah!Well bye and thanks for talking to me."  
  
Dani walked off and felt more at peace with  
  
herself than she had done in a very long time.She had spoken to him , alone ,  
  
she hadn't felt scared or intimidated, she was sure he was remorseful and that  
  
the mediation sessions were going to help.She also knew that she would forgive  
  
her sister.It would just take time. 


	8. chapter 8

As usual with Kane's life just as things were  
  
looking up something came along to crush it down.And as usual his brother Scott  
  
was behind it  
  
A couple of months had passed , apart from the  
  
fact that Kirsty,s attempts at cooking were awful , so it was a good job that  
  
Kane seemed to be able to eat absolutely anything, no matter how horrible it  
  
looked, they had settled into a nice comfortable routine.Kirsty had mended a  
  
lot of bridges at school and Kane was enjoying work.He had inherited his aunts  
  
house and they were planning whether to sell it and move from Yabbie Creek to  
  
Summer Bay so Kirsty wouldn't have to travel so far to school ,Kane quite fancied  
  
the idea of getting a permanent mooring and living on a boat , but Kirsty  
  
wasn't so sure.  
  
Kane came home from visiting his brother in  
  
prison with a black eye  
  
When Kirsty asked him about it he just said  
  
that Scott had lost his block because he wouldn't do him a favour.Eventually he  
  
told her that Scott owed a lot of money to some bloke called Tommo, who had  
  
just served a short spell inside.Scott already owed him money and had gambled  
  
and lost .Now he wanted to repay Tommo by having Kane help him out with a  
  
"job".Kane had told Scott that he wasn't interested, he didn't do that kind of  
  
thing anymore.Why should he , he'd got a good job, a girlfriend , that kind of  
  
life was a thing of the past  
  
Scott got angry then. "I looked out for you  
  
when no one else would.That kind of life is what fed and clothed us and you did  
  
it then."  
  
"Only cos you made me, only cos I was more  
  
scared of you than the cops."Kane replied. "I'm not a kid now , you don't own  
  
me,and there's no way I'm gonna do it."  
  
That was when Scott went mad and punched  
  
him.The prison wardens dragged Scott off and Kane went home.  
  
"The thing is," he said to Kirsty , "Scott's  
  
all the family I've got , and now I reckon I'm gonna have to cut him outa my  
  
life.I don't want to be sucked into that life again.Always running and hiding.I  
  
just want to be with you and be happy."  
  
Kirsty hated to see Kane upset, but she knew it  
  
had to be his decision.She would be there for him and he knew it.  
  
When the usual time for his next visit to Scott  
  
came Kane ignored it and instead took Kirsty out for the day.They had a great  
  
time , but sometimes Kirsty thought he looked a little down so she made an  
  
extra effort to make him happy.On the way home from the beach Kane suddenly  
  
stopped, turned to face Kirsty and said,  
  
"Kirst I've wanted to say this for ages but I  
  
just couldn't find the words.I love you , I will always love you and I would do  
  
any thing for you."  
  
Kirsty looked at him and smiled and said "I've  
  
known that for ages , I was just wondering how long it would take you to say it."  
  
"Hey, smarty-pants aren't ya supposed to say I  
  
love you too."Kane laughed.  
  
"OK if you insist."said Kirsty and shouted it  
  
as loud as she could.  
  
They were so happy , so oblivious to the  
  
tragedy that was awaiting them.  
  
A couple of days later Kane was walking to work  
  
along the footpath when suddenly Tommo and four other thugs appeared in front  
  
of him.  
  
"Well look if it isn't Kane Phillips , "got any last requests loser!"  
  
Kane had spotted that two of them had baseball  
  
bats .He knew he was in for a beating, he punched Tommo in the belly and  
  
started to run.One of the guys grabbed him , he felt the thud and the pain of  
  
the baseball bat as it hit him across the shoulders.He fought back , but there  
  
were too many of them .He felt Tommo punch him in the belly as the others tried  
  
to hold him still, he had a weird sensation and when he looked down he saw he  
  
was bleeding, Tommo hadn't punched him , he'd stabbed him!  
  
"Someone's coming" one of them shouted,they  
  
dragged Kane with them into the trees lining the path and Tommo gave him one  
  
last blow to the head with a baseball bat.  
  
One of the other guys , called Greg , started  
  
to panic, "leave him Tommo , Scott didn't want us to kill him.He just said do  
  
him over, teach him a lesson."They all ran off, leaving Kane lying in the bushes  
  
.He tried to move but couldn't, he could feel his grip on consciousness fading.  
  
Shadow had been barking , he ran to the  
  
approaching figure and back to Kane.To and fro trying to get the man to  
  
understand , to follow him, to help Kane.  
  
Sutherland followed the little dog curious  
  
to see what it wanted.He saw a figure lying on the ground his eye swelling up,  
  
gasping for breath, moaning , blood beginning to turn his blue t-shirt  
  
crimson.He saw the man he hated and despised most in the world ,Kane Phillips 


	9. chapter 9

Rhys stood looking at Kane.He knew he should  
  
help him, but something was stopping him.It was so tempting to just walk  
  
away.Leave the mongrel to die , he was to blame for everything that had gone  
  
wrong.Dani , Kirsty, everything.They had all been happy before he came into  
  
their lives.But he couldn't just leave him, could he.Leave him to bleed to  
  
death.Why not?Who would know?For what seemed like ages he fought a battle with  
  
his inner self,then he walked away and as he did he told himself he had done it  
  
for Dani.  
  
Even as he walked home he was regretting his  
  
decision wondering whether to go back.That damned dog hadn't helped, whining  
  
and running after him.He'd had to throw a rock at it in the end to get it to  
  
stop.He despised himself , he knew he was wrong, but he just hadn't been able  
  
to bring himself to help that beast , that rapist swine.By the time he got home  
  
he was shaking.He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the drinks cabinet and  
  
locked himself in his room.  
  
"Oh my god , what have I done?" he sobbed.  
  
Hayley and Alex had been walking along the path  
  
some distance away.  
  
"Hey , isn't that Rhys Sutherland being chased  
  
by that little dog?" laughed Alex.  
  
"Oh no . Poor little thing .He just chucked a  
  
rock at it.That's not like Rhys is it?"said Hayley.  
  
"Isn't that Kane's dog"asked Alex.  
  
"Dunno."said Hayley, "but it can't be cos  
  
Shadow never leaves his side."  
  
About an hour later ,on their way back  
  
from the diner, Alex and Hayley saw the little dog again.It was frantic by now  
  
, whining and barking.  
  
Shadow spotted them, and ran up to them ,  
  
beseeching them to follow. "Look he's hurt .He's got blood on him ,try and  
  
catch him," shouted Alex.  
  
As they tried to catch him Shadow lead them to  
  
where Kane lay.  
  
"Oh my god!Is he alive?" cried Hayley.Alex  
  
checked Kane's breathing and pulse , both were weak and irregular.He had a  
  
horrendous head injury and was bleeding badly , Hayley called for an ambulance.  
  
The paramedics worked on Kane trying to  
  
stabilize him for the journey to hospital.Hayley and Alex were both thinking  
  
the same thing.Rhys had come out of these bushes the first time they saw  
  
Shadow,surely he couldn't have done this.  
  
Hayley followed the ambulance to hospital in  
  
her little car.Alex had been asked to wait and talk to the police.  
  
Hayley rang Summer Bay High and told Irene what  
  
had happened.Irene brought Kirsty out of school and straight to the hospital.The  
  
poor kid's going to need lots of support ,Irene was thinking, looking over at  
  
Kirsty's pale anxious face.  
  
After what seemed like an age a doctor finally  
  
came out and spoke to them.  
  
"Are you relatives?" he asked.  
  
"Well not exactly," said Kirsty. "I'm his  
  
girlfriend."  
  
"To be blunt , it's not looking good and in a  
  
situation like this we need to speak to the relatives first."said the doctor  
  
abruptly.  
  
"But he doesn't have any relatives, only me ,  
  
please tell me what's going on.If you don't believe me look in his wallet ,  
  
you'll see on his ID ,he's got me down as his next of kin.Please."Kirsty  
  
begged.  
  
Irene was getting cross with this doctors  
  
attitude, "Look the boy's got no family, Kirsty is his whole life tell her  
  
what's flaming happening!"  
  
"Well, we've managed to stabilize him, but the  
  
head injury is serious , as is the amount of blood he lost.He is unable to  
  
breathe for himself , so when you are allowed to see him please do not be  
  
alarmed.We have transfused a large volume of blood but hehas arrested twice.We managed to get his  
  
heart going again, but I must warn you he is very ill,and the next few hours  
  
will be critical!"  
  
Kirsty felt faint, what was he saying?Kane  
  
could die?NO!She would die too  
  
Irene sat Kirsty down.  
  
"Listen ,darl,I know what the doc said , and  
  
maybe it doesn't look good.But you know what a tough cookie your Kane is.Look  
  
at how he got over that snake bite.Who got him through that?You did and you'll  
  
get him through this.That boy'll survive anything to be with you.He'll hear  
  
your voice even if he's unconscious and he'll fight.Come on love they don't  
  
come much tougher than Kane do they?"  
  
Kirsty wiped her eyes and nodded , she would  
  
stay strong for Kane.  
  
After what seemed like ages they let Kirsty in  
  
to see Kane.She was so glad Irene was with her.He looked so pale under his tan,  
  
he was attached to a ventilator to aid his breathing, there seemed to be a  
  
million monitors,tubes and lines.And he lay so still.Kirsty was scared  
  
.The last time she felt this scared  
  
was when she thought she had lost him after the shipwreck , just before the  
  
rescue helicopters appeared.Well he made it through that , and he'll get better  
  
this time too,she tried to think positively, as the tears rolled down her  
  
cheeks. 


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER  
  
Dani was getting worried about Rhys's strange  
  
behaviour.He had come home , grabbed a bottle of whisky from the cabinet and  
  
locked himself in his room.She had rung Shelley, who advised her to speak to  
  
Beth ,Scott's mum.She was Rhys's new partner and Shelley was wary of stepping  
  
on her toes.Rhys refused to speak to anyone and when the police arrived an hour  
  
later Dani started to panic.She rang Scott, who told her that Kane hadn't  
  
turned up for work , so he couldn't come to the house straight away . "Bloody  
  
Kane" , thought Dani , "why does he muck everything up!"  
  
Rhys came out of his room to talk to the police.He wasn't making much  
  
sense and Inspector Carter was getting increasingly frustrated.  
  
"I did it for you Dani" ,Rhys  
  
kept repeating.  
  
"Did what?" asked Dani, she was getting more and more scared.The police  
  
had mentioned a serious assault , it might yet be murder, what did that have to  
  
do with her father?  
  
"I just left him there .. To die ..I couldn't help him.. Couldn't bring  
  
myself to help him...I thought , how easy it would be to leave him. All our  
  
problems over.I did it for you Dani.."  
  
Dani and the police began to understand what Rhys was saying.  
  
Dani was horrified , "How can you say you did it for me?You can't put your guilt on  
  
me like that Dad! You did it for yourself , for your bitterness and hatred!"  
  
Rhys was getting more and more agitated , why was Dani being like this.Why didn't  
  
she back him up .He did it for her.But a little voice in the back of his head  
  
spoke the truth ,he did it for his own vengeance.He left a man to die, to  
  
satisfy his own need for revenge. My god , what had he done!Kane had saved both  
  
his daughter and wife , risked his own life to do it , after the ship wreck ,  
  
and now Rhys had left him to die.What kind of a man had he become? How bitter  
  
and warped had his hatred made him? He looked at Dani and thought he would die when he saw the look of pity and  
  
disgust on her face, she turned away , unable to look him in the eye.In that  
  
instance he knew what it was like to be judged , to feel like scum , to feel  
  
like Kane.  
  
The police took Rhys to the police station  
  
to make a statement , at least he could give them a description of the thugs  
  
responsible.They warned him however that there may yet be criminal charges laid  
  
against him , for not calling the police , and not helping.  
  
Dani was in a state of shock, she could not believe what her father had  
  
done.The man who she loved and respected to behave like this, and to say he did  
  
it fot her.She knew he needed help , but for now all she wanted was to feel  
  
Scott's arms around her.  
  
As soon as Dani filled Scott in he shut up the boat shed and came to her.  
  
"Do you want to go to the police station , see how your dad is?", Scott asked.  
  
"No I can't face him right now.He keeps saying he did it for me.But he didn't , he  
  
did it for himself.Maybe I can see him later , but right now Kirsty needs us  
  
.Can you imagine what she's going through , the police aren't sure if Kane will  
  
make it, she must be going through hell."  
  
"O.K. we'll head up to the hospital, best not say anything about your dad though ,  
  
Kirsty's got enough to deal with right now." 


	11. chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 Kirsty was so relieved to see Dani.Irene had  
  
been brilliant , but Dani was special , they were sisters and despite their  
  
problems they were there for each other. Both Dani and Scott were shocked at  
  
how sick Kane looked , but tried not to show it , trying to keep positive for  
  
Kirsty's sake.  
  
Scott returned to work , leaving Dani and Irene to support Kirsty  
  
through this terrible time.The doctor told them that if Kane made it through  
  
the night then things would look more hopeful .Kirsty held his hand and stared  
  
at the rise and fall of his chest as the respirator breathed for him.She could  
  
not imagine life without him , and as Dani looked at her sister's pale  
  
tear-stained face her heart went out to her.She may not like Kane , and hated  
  
what he did to her , how he made her feel for such a long time , but she loved  
  
her sister and could not bear her to be so unhappy.  
  
Dani put her arms around Kirsty , the first time she had hugged her in  
  
such a long time.Kirsty turned to her and said , "Thanks for being here Dani.I  
  
would have understood if you hadn't come.It means so much , having you here ,  
  
knowing you don't want him to die , even if it's just for my sake."  
  
Dani felt uncomfortable at Kirsty's words , they reminded her of what Rhys had  
  
done.He had wanted Kane dead , what would happen between him and Kirsty if she  
  
ever found out.  
  
Irene had been relieved when Dani had told her that Rhys had not been  
  
involved in the actual assault , because after Hayley and Alex had told her  
  
that they had seen him there she had had her suspisions.It was obvious that  
  
Rhys had left Kane there to die and Irene just couldn't believe it of the  
  
man.She had always liked and respected Rhys , but this was a terrible thing to  
  
do , and what about Kirsty , hadn't he stopped to think how it would have  
  
affected Kirsty.  
  
Irene needed to run a few errands and promised to fetch Kirsty some essentials from  
  
home , no way was Kirsty leaving Kane's bedside, not tonight.She popped into  
  
the diner and spoke to Alf.Scott had filled him in , and the police had been in  
  
looking for witnesses.Alf couldn't believe what Rhys had done either and the  
  
assault was top of everyone's list of gossip.Irene collected Kirsty's  
  
belongings and then went home to speak to Jade and Nick.She had left word at  
  
school to meet them.She had hoped to be the one to speak to Jade first , break  
  
the news gently , but unfortunately the gossip had spread like wildfire and she  
  
came in to find Jade crying.  
  
At first Jade did not believe what her father had done , then being the sweet kind  
  
girl she is she decided her dad needed help and support .She felt this was an  
  
act so out of character, he needed counselling and his family around him.Irene  
  
was relieved that at least this relationship between father and daughter wasn't  
  
going to be too damaged , Rhys was going to need help to get over this.  
  
Meanwhile the police had released Rhys , he knew that he had charges  
  
against him lying on file , but those were the least of his worries.The  
  
terrible guilt at the realisation of what he had done weighed heavy on his  
  
conscience.He knew that Dani was right , he hadn't done it for her , he had  
  
done it for himself.He knew that Kirsty would not understand what drove him to  
  
do it , he knew he could not stand the way Dani had looked at him , he knew it  
  
was his fault.He felt so guilty and ashamed.He wanted to run away and hide ,  
  
but knew he must go home.Whatever he had done he still had a family ,  
  
responsibilities, he must face them.As he made his way home he began to think  
  
about Kane , he already bitterly regretted leaving him there in the bushes to  
  
die.He thought about how Kane had had to face the whole town ,on his own ,  
  
after what he did to Dani. Rhys had always been angry that Kane had not been  
  
convicted of the rape , had got off scot free, now he wondered about that.Had  
  
he really got off so lightly , everyone looking at him , disapproving , judging  
  
him wherever he went , never letting it go.What if that was what awaited Rhys  
  
after what he had done , he didn't know if he could bear it , he was used to  
  
being popular , admired , looked up to.How could he cope if people looked at  
  
him and stared at him like they had done with Kane.It was a small town , word  
  
would spread, and people would despise him.He knew if he had the same decision  
  
to make over again he would have acted differently , but how could he explain  
  
his actions and make people understand , make them believe he was sorry.Because  
  
he was , so sorry.He wondered how Kane had coped , no family , no friends ,  
  
everyone hating him , maybe he had been punished after all , maybe he was sorry  
  
, maybe he should be allowed to get on with his life , even if it was with  
  
Kirsty .  
  
Rhys entered the house , Jade ran up to him and put her arms around  
  
him.He could tell by her face that she knew , and she didn't quite understand,  
  
but she hadn't rejected him.He had never felt so relieved in all his life. 


	12. chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
Rhys offered to drive Jade to the hospital,he felt too guilty to actually go in.As Jade walked through the doors she noticed  
  
Shadow sitting patiently in the shade, waiting for Kane .  
  
Kirsty was pleased to see Jade , the three sisters united at this  
  
terrible time.Dani and Jade supporting Kirsty as they had many times  
  
before.Kirsty was not surprised , but still disappointed that her dad had not  
  
come in.Surely if Dani could then Rhys should be able to , she thought.  
  
Kane remained critical , but with each hour that went by the doctors became more  
  
hopeful, " if he just makes it through tonight ,I know it will be O.K," Kirsty  
  
told her sisters.After a while Dani and Jade had to go home , leaving Kirsty  
  
sitting at Kane's bedside.She felt so small and helpless , all she wanted was  
  
for Kane to be better. "Please God don't let him die.", she found herself praying.  
  
For three days and nights Kirsty sat at Kane's bedside, only going outside occasionally to sit with Shadow , who  
  
refused to be moved from the hospital entrance.She fed him tidbits and  
  
reassured him that their Kane would get better.  
  
Various people visited and unlike the last time he was in hospital Kane  
  
received flowers and cards and people's good wishes, Kirsty just wished he  
  
would regain consciousness and see them.On the fourth day the doctors had some  
  
good news , the ventilator could be switched off ,Kane could breathe by  
  
himself.Now it was just a matter of time before he was strong enough to regain  
  
consciousness. Kirsty sat and watched him , talked to him , played him music  
  
tapes and willed him to move , to open his eyes .  
  
She was reading him the paper , holding his hand when she felt him squeeze her  
  
fingers.His eyes were still closed , but she had definitely felt it. "Kane, can you hear me.Open your eyes , please , I love you."  
  
Kane groaned and slowly his eyes blinked, he opened them and looked at Kirsty ,  
  
trying to focus , and then slowly smiled .  
  
That first day he couldn't stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time , but  
  
Kirsty was overjoyed anyway and rang everyone in the world to tell them.She  
  
dialled the number of the caravan park , and was a little surprised to hear her  
  
dad's voice , he was the only one who hadn't visited , hadn't supported her  
  
through this , and she wasn't sure if she wanted to share her good news with  
  
him.In the end excitement got the better of her ,  
  
"Guess what dad , Kane woke up today.He's still a bit out of it though and a bit  
  
confused .He thought you found him ,not Alex and Hayley , wanted to thank you  
  
for saving his life.Dani said he's probably just confused because of the blow  
  
to the head . Can you let Jade and Max know.Bye dad , love you." She was so happy she had said that she loved him without thinking.But he was her  
  
dad and she did love him. Rhys's heart was breaking , she had said "love you" would she still mean  
  
it when she found out what he had done. The police had apprehended the gang who had attacked Kane and had established that  
  
his brother Scott was involved.This came as a relief to Rhys because the finger  
  
of suspision had briefly pointed at him  
  
as being involved , but word had also got out about how he had left Kane there  
  
to die and many people were appalled.He had to suffer whispering and dirty  
  
looks , and was not handling it very well. "Why don't you go and see Kane , he knows the sort of thing you are going through  
  
and you need to apologise to feel better about yourself."Dani's advice was good  
  
, but Rhys didn't know if he had the courage to face Kane after what he had  
  
done.He felt so ashamed.And what about Kirsty,no one had told her yet , but it  
  
was only a matter of time.  
  
With a heavy heart , having had a sleepless night , Rhys set off for the hospital.He  
  
knew he had to do this , but it was so hard, and why should Kane understand or  
  
forgive him.He couldn't understand or justify his actions to himself.  
  
He noticed the little dog and the guilt came pouring back. He was sweating when he entered Kane's room.To  
  
his relief Kirsty was not there.  
  
"Hello." Said Rhys , feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Isn't Kirsty  
  
here."  
  
"Hey."Kane looked equally uncomfortable. "She's gone to school.I felt  
  
bad about her missing so much already to be here for me.She's coming back after  
  
if you're looking for her."  
  
"No it's really you I've come to see.I need to  
  
apologise .You remembered that I saw what happened , you know Alex and Hayley  
  
didn't find you until an hour or so later.You could have died in that hour.I  
  
did nothing.I could have called an ambulance ,the police , but instead I went  
  
home and did nothing.I want you to know that I know it was wrong I bitterly  
  
regret it.The hatred , the bile in me , I hate what it's turned me into I don't  
  
know if you or Kirsty can ever forgive me , I can't forgive myself."  
  
Rhys was shaking and had to sit down.Kane had known what Rhys had done but hadn't  
  
expected him to come in.Hadn't expected an apology.  
  
"Kirsty doesn't know , I haven't told her." Kane replied not knowing  
  
quite what to say. "And I know you hate me , I deserve that , so I kind of know  
  
why you did it.Probably thought all your problems would be solved, but it would  
  
have hurt Kirsty if I'd died , I know you don't believe it , I can't believe it  
  
, but she does love me. It is real between me and Kirsty , you know and we  
  
didn't do this to hurt anyone , not you or Dani , it just happened and it's  
  
heaps too big for us to ignore.I just want Kirsty to be happy , I'd die  
  
tomorrow if I thought it would make her happy , you've got to believe that."  
  
"I do believe it.But I can't just forget the past.I don't know how Dani has coped so  
  
well.She's much stronger than me."  
  
"Dani is amazing , all your daughters are , and if I could go back and change what  
  
happened with Dani then I would.I was a different person then , I was angry at  
  
everyone , my brother had just gone inside I hated everyone , everyone hated me  
  
, I don't know why I did it , I was so confused , so low , putting on a hard  
  
front when I was just scared and lonely.And then blaming Dani when it was all  
  
my fault . You don't need to apologise to me I deserved what you did , it's  
  
Kirsty you need to apologise to.She's the one been sat here crying.Me I got  
  
another beating courtesy of my brother , it's not the first time , but she's  
  
not used to it, that sort of life.I feel so bad putting her through this."  
  
This was not what Rhys had expected.He thought Kane would gloat , be pleased to have  
  
the upper hand , but all he showed was concern for Kirsty.  
  
"No one should be so used to getting beatings that it doesn't matter.This isn't  
  
your fault , you didn't ask your brother to organize this, and Kirsty is strong  
  
, she'll be OK now you're on the mend.What I did was wrong and there's no  
  
excuse.I am sorry." The two men shook hands , an uneasy truce had been made.Rhys would never fully  
  
accept Kane , but he knew he would let Kirsty carry on seeing him without  
  
interfering , and he would try and build bridges with Kirsty.That was what both  
  
of them wanted.They agreed on it.  
  
Kirsty got a huge shock when she arrived at the hospital from school  
  
.There was her dad pushing Kane outside in a wheelchair ,Shadow trotting along  
  
beside them. 


	13. chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
Kane explained ,gently to Kirsty what her father had  
  
done.The two men had decided on this , figuring Kane would get through to her  
  
more easily.It showed a lot of trust that Rhys let Kane explain , and he wanted  
  
to do it in a way that would help heal the rift between father and daughter , not make it worse.Kirsty's happiness was  
  
always foremost in his mind , and he always felt guilty that he was responsible  
  
for that rift.  
  
He explained how out of character it was for Rhys to do something like that And how something good had come out of it in that at least Rhys now had a hold of his anger and was seeking help for it.He got  
  
Kirsty to see that it was a golden opportunity to heal the hurt in the family ,  
  
An opportunity not to be wasted.And if  
  
Kirsty could still love him after what he did to Dani then surely she could  
  
still love her father.But most of all ,Rhys was genuinely sorry , they all knew  
  
that. Kirsty listened and when Kane had finished speaking , she said  
  
"You're right , it is an opportunity for us to pull together  
  
as a family and support my dad.But they should see that you have changed , that  
  
you're not the monster they all thought you were.They should thank-you for  
  
insisting that all the charges against dad were dropped and just let us get on  
  
with each other without judging us both the whole time." "But when they see that you're happy and that Dani can cope  
  
with us being together , the rest will follow Kirsty , don't ask too much of  
  
them.Just be happy that your family are giving you a go.What they do or don't  
  
think about me isn't important. I don't expect them to ever accept me. It  
  
doesn't matter , Kirst, my own family didn't care about me , it's a bit much to  
  
expect yours to!Go and see your dad , tell him you love him , that's all he  
  
wants.You don't have to agree on everything else , just make the first step."  
  
Kirsty knew he was right , just as her family had been  
  
unable to change her feelings towards Kane , she could not change theirs.But if  
  
they were willing to acknowledge that he was not totally evil and had some good  
  
qualities , she would ask nothing more.  
  
She went to see her dad.  
  
.Rhys was so pleased to see her , he was desperate not to put his foot in it  
  
, and spoil the visit.Kirsty asked him outright - did he still hate Kane , did  
  
he wish he had died?  
  
. "No I don't hate him  
  
like I did.It was like a cancer eating away inside me.I still hate what he did  
  
, but you are right he has changed a lot.He had an opportunity to sort himself  
  
out, he created that opportunity himself , he had no help , and that has to be  
  
admired.He adores you and would die for you , that is his most redeeming  
  
feature , I know he would never deliberately hurt you.But there is his past.His  
  
assault on your sister , my daughter, I don't know if I could ever truly forgive  
  
that .Also the way his dodgy past keeps coming back to haunt him , will he ever  
  
be truly free of it , it makes me  
  
afraid for you Kirsty.I know that you love him , that it's not just some  
  
teenage crush , but I'll be honest I expected better for you.Someone from a  
  
nice family, who we could all like .I know that that is just wishful thinking ,  
  
but one day when you have kids of your own , you'll understand that all you  
  
want is what's best for them.I won't stand in your way though , or make it hard  
  
for you.And I want you to know that I will always love you and be there for  
  
you."  
  
"Thanks dad , I love you too.I hope that one day you will  
  
grow to forgive Kane and accept him , but I know that that's not going to  
  
happen at the moment.But if you could just kind of not glare at him so much and  
  
let people know that you are O.K with us being together it will make life a lot  
  
easier for me."  
  
Rhys laughed, "OK I promise not to glare and to be civil to  
  
him if we meet .Is that allright."  
  
"That's great dad!"said Kirsty and gave him a big hug.  
  
Next day when Kirsty was in school Rhys went to see Kane in  
  
the hospital.He wanted to show Kirsty that he was making an effort and he  
  
genuinely wanted to thank Kane.Although the whole rift had been caused by the  
  
relationship , Rhys knew that Kane must have really pleaded his case to Kirsty  
  
for her to forgive him.  
  
Kane was lying in bed feeling very bored.He hated being  
  
stuck in doors .Rhys came in and it was obvious that both men were clearly  
  
still uncomfortable in each others presence , but both put up with it for Kirsty's sake.When Rhys got his "thank-you"  
  
out of the way , he backed Kane up against the tyrannical nurse on duty who  
  
didn't think that Mr. Phillips should be constantly going outside.Kane confided  
  
in Rhys that he couldn't stand being stuck in doors , it was almost a phobia ,  
  
nowhere to run and hide he reckoned , stemming from his childhood.Rhys insisted  
  
he was more than capable of ensuring Kane's safety to the hospital garden and  
  
stood up for him against the nurse.Surprising both himself and Kane!The  
  
atmosphere between them lightened and while they were not totally at ease with  
  
each other there was a definite improvement ,  
  
and Shadow , as usual , was overjoyed to see Kane.Rhys  
  
marvelled at the little dog's loyalty , staying at the hospital all this time,  
  
if only human relationships could be that simple.  
  
Kane was allowed home a few days later and Irene who had had  
  
Kirsty staying in Hayley's old room insisted that Kane came to stay too.He was  
  
to have the downstairs room, since he was still very weak.At first he protested  
  
, he didn't want to put anyone to any trouble , he wasn't used to people  
  
looking out for him and it made him feel uncomfortable.But Irene insisted.  
  
" Listen Darl," she said"I heard the docs say you were to rest for at least two weeks and then take it easy for another two.It's too much for Kirsty to take on. .We don't want you winding up back in that hospital.They're only letting you out so quick because  
  
you told them there were people to help you.So unless you do as your told and  
  
come and stay with us , I'll tell the docs you were lying and they'll keep you  
  
in longer."  
  
That threat was enough to make him agree!So they all went  
  
back to Irene's.  
  
Nick was less than thrilled to have Kane staying , but  
  
managed to be almost civil to him.Kane felt awkward being helped out like this  
  
, it was not something he was used to , and tried to be as little trouble as  
  
possible , always insisting he was fine , even when it was obvious that he was  
  
feeling tired and in pain.Kirsty and Irene both saw through him and insisted on  
  
him getting plenty of rest.  
  
The next morning everyone headed off for school, Irene had  
  
arranged everything close at hand for Kane , but he felt really restless and  
  
knew he had to get out for a little while.Luckily Alf dropped by (on Irene's  
  
instructions) and he agreed to take Kane to the diner before he went  
  
stir-crazy.  
  
Alf busied himself at the diner , occasionally stopping to  
  
chat to Kane.He was , despite himself , growing quite fond of him.Kane really  
  
admired Alf and often wished he had had a father like him.Alf missed Duncan ,  
  
but the thing that really drew Kane and Alf together was the fact that Alf  
  
could drone on about boats and fishing to his hearts content , knowing that  
  
Kane was just as obsessed as he was.People had generally tolerated listening to  
  
Alf's boating and fishing tales , because they liked him, but Kane was  
  
genuinely interested and enjoyed listening to Alf's stories.  
  
Kane was just starting to feel very tired and wondering  
  
whether to risk going home on his own rather than bother Alf , when into the diner came trouble - in the form of the bay's most arrogant and conceited character-Posh Josh West. 


	14. chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
osh swaggered into the diner in his usual arrogant way.He  
  
was wearing posh designer labels and felt that he was better than everyone  
  
else.He was rich and successful in every thing except love.His idea of  
  
lovewas that it was a commodity to be bought  
  
by the highest bidder.He had thought that he loved Dani Sutherland , but she  
  
had too much baggage , too many hang-ups , what with the Kane thing and family  
  
problems and he had grown weary and impatient with her .Why couldn't she put  
  
him first?He had tried to buy Hayley's love , but she had seen through him too,  
  
and was now happy with Alex.Josh remembered a time when he had been popular in  
  
the bay , but that was a long time ago and since then his ruthless business  
  
dealings had made most people despise him.  
  
He strolled into the diner as if he owned it , truth being  
  
he had tried to buy it but Alf had stopped him , and stopped dead in his tracks  
  
.What the hell was HE doing in here.He stopped and sneered at Kane , hatred  
  
bubbling to the surface , that scum was the beginning of his problems with Dani  
  
and Josh hated him with a vengeance./p  
  
pKane tensed when he saw Josh , he remembered him as "the  
  
dude in the surf club" and wondered why he was now dressed like a million  
  
dollar business man./p  
  
p"I see you let any scum in here now Alf , even rapist  
  
criminals" , he sneered./p  
  
pKane ignored him although he was getting angry, heknew he  
  
was still weak and not ready for a fight.Josh knew it too , which is why he  
  
pushed his luck./p  
  
p"I heard about what happened and if you ask me Rhys  
  
Sutherland deserves a medal , shame you didn't die and do us all a favour./p  
  
pAlf started to come through from the kitchen , he didn't  
  
like Josh and was hoping there would be no trouble./p  
  
pStill Kane ignored Josh./p  
  
p"Your brother had the right idea , trying to get you  
  
killed.What sort of a scum family do you come from Kane , a pack of animals  
  
trying to kill each other."/p  
  
pStill Kane ignored Josh./p  
  
pJosh continued to push his luck./p  
  
p"And as for that little slut Kirsty."/p  
  
pJosh's luck just ran out , at the mention of Kirsty's name  
  
he reacted./p  
  
p"What did you just call Kirsty?Take it back!"/p  
  
pJosh smirked as Kane rose to his feet ./p  
  
p"Make me scum!" he pulled back his arm and aimed a blow at  
  
Kane, but even in his weakened state survival instincts took over.Fighting was  
  
second nature to Kane.He came from a world of violence where you learnt to  
  
defend yourselfyoung , and Josh's posh upbringing was no match./p  
  
pKane easily blocked the punch and countered with a perfect  
  
punch to Josh's large nose , a tempting target just waiting to be hit./p  
  
pJosh fell to the ground blood spirting from his nose and  
  
mouth , shocked at Kane's strength and speed.He had heard that Kane was still  
  
ill and thought he would beat him easily/p  
  
pAlf grabbed Josh by the scruff and ejected him from the  
  
diner, "and don't flaming come back!" he shouted./p  
  
pJosh retrieved his hanky from his pocket and mopped the  
  
blood from his nose.He vowed to have his revenge.That common ignorant scum was  
  
not going to get the better of him!/p  
  
pInside the diner Kane swayed on his feet , it had taken the  
  
last of his strength to hit Josh, but he had asked for it -no one insulted  
  
Kirsty , not while Kane was around./p  
  
pAlf helped him to sit down.Kane was looking terribly pale  
  
and Alf was concerned./p  
  
p"Are you allright , mate?", he asked./p  
  
p"Yeah , no worries," Kane replied , but Alf could see that  
  
he was not./p  
  
p"Come on son , I'll take you back to Irene's .No arguments ,  
  
you've had enough excitement for one day, you're supposed to be resting."/p  
  
p"Sorry about all the trouble.." Kane started to apologise./p  
  
p"No need to apologise Kane , ALF interrupted him , best  
  
thing I've seen for a long time!"/p  
  
pAnd they both burst out laughing! ./p 


	15. chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Josh was seething!He sat outside the diner mopping his bloody nose , his pride wounded and a hatred growing inside him at the humiliation he had suffered.He knew he had to get his revenge , but he was no match for Kane in a punch-up.No, Josh had to form a plan , a sneaky , ruthless , devious plan.And no one was as slimy or underhand as Josh West.

Kit was walking past , when she saw him.

"What happened to you?" , she asked.

Josh had no time for Kit normally and was tempted to tell her to rack off , but his evil mind knew that she was a troubled girl and thus easily manipulated.Yes he thought to himself , he would cultivate a friendship with her , that way he would know what was going on , then he would manipulate her , she could be invaluable in his quest for revenge.

"I had a run in with that thug Kane Phillips," he replied . "He was bad mouthing your friends and family , and although I'm not as close to the Sutherlands as I used to be , I'm not the sort of bloke who can stand back and allow that kind of behaviour.Then the animal just went for me.He's got them all fooled into  thinking he's changed but he's still the scum he always was." The lies tripped easily off Josh's tongue.

"Oh! You poor thing," sympathised Kit. "I'm sick of the whole business.It's like the whole world revolves around Kirsty at the moment , just because Kane got beaten up.And since he came back to the bay it's like I'm invisible, even my brother Scott doesn't have any time for me , it's all about "poor,brave Dani" and how she's coping with having Kane around.I tried talking to Jade about it but she can't be bothered with me , she's just running round after her sisters.Rhys is busy sucking up to Kirsty and no one cares about me and my problems."

"It must be so hard for you.You know you can always talk to me.I'm your friend , I'm a good listener and I've always got time for you."Josh put his arm around Kit's shoulder , while smirking to himself , "this is going to be so easy."

For the next few days Josh sought Kit out at every opportunity , making her believe she was special to him , even hinting they would have a relationship , whilst all the time plotting his revenge.

Poor Kit was no match for his deviousness and had no idea how he was using her.He fuelled her mind with the need for revenge on Kane , helped by the alcohol and drugs he supplied her with, always careful that no one else suspected his involvement.

Eventually she was putty in his hands ,  and he revealed his cunning plan to her.By now she was so convinced he cared about her , after all he gave her what she wanted attention and alcohol and drugs , that she went along with it without question.

They worked out the fine detail for their revenge in secret , poetic justice was what Josh called it!

The next day Kit went to the boat shed.She knew Kane was there alone , he wasn't supposed to be back at work yet , but he was bored so Scott and Alf agreed to let him do some light duties around the place.

She saw Kane and started flirting with him.He wasn't sure what she was playing at , but he'd always thought she was a bit wacko.

"Cut it out Kit.I'm busy and not in the mood for your stupid games."Kane didn't mean to sound so harsh , but he was tired and she was freaking him out.

Suddenly Kit started ripping at her clothes and screaming , then she ran out of the boatshed and home , sobbing and screaming.

"OH!MY GOD!" Beth , Kit's mother cried when she saw the state her daughter was in.Dani ,Jade and Rhys came running in to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened?!Who did this to you?!"They all asked.

Kit sobbed , while inside she was smirking.Josh's plan was working , now they were all paying her the attention she deserved.

"It was Kane!" , she lied.All of them gasped in shock and horror!

"KANE!!!"


	16. chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"OH!NO" ,Kit's mother ,Beth, kept moaning,

"What did he do?Are you hurt?"

"He grabbed me and pushed me over and tried to..tried to.." , Kit started sobbing again , she was giving a performance worthy of an OSCAR.

"Did he umm?" Beth started to ask the question they were all thinking,

"No , I fought him off.It's not as though I'm just going to let him ,is it?" as she said it, Kit looked directly at Dani with what appeared to be a triumphant gleam in her eyes.Dani felt shocked , she thought that Kit had just been assaulted otherwise she could have sworn she was implying that Dani should have fought too.

Scott caught the look , but also reckoned Kit was just being tactless because of the shock.

Old habits die hard , and all of them instantly believed Kit , funnily enough the only one to have her doubts was Jade , but she remained silent.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on him!" seethed Rhys.

"You'll have to join the cue mate," replied Scott.

"Wait , wait ," Beth tried to calm them down."Surely we need to call the police."

Eventually they were persuaded and Inspector Carter informed them that Kane would be apprehended immediately for questioning.

Dani watched Kit and although it was true that each person reacts differently in a given situation , there were some aspects of Kit's behaviour that did not seem to fit with what she had said she had been through.

Kit was more than eager to recount the details of her "ordeal" to the police.She almost boasted of how she "fought him off" , and each time she added more details that differed slightly from her original version.

Dani kept her suspisions to herself , she knew Scott believed his sister and how would it look if she seemed less than sympathetic, or disbelieving.

Jade felt the same , but neither confided in the other for fear of appearing unkind.

Kit had not asked for Noah , her counsellor , and when Dani suggested it she was almost dismissive of the idea.She didn't need Noah when she had their support .The truth was she was afraid that Noah would see through her.

Suddenly Dani remembered another member of their family who would be terribly affected by all this.

"What about Kirsty?" she said

"I'll go over to her," Jade said quickly , she wanted to discuss this with someone who would not mind her suggesting that Kit's story didn't ring true.

"I'll come with you," added Dani.

Kit was furious , she had gone to all this trouble and they were going to go and see if KIRSTY was all right.

She fumed at them ,"that's right go running to flaming Kirsty never mind me , I don't matter , I'm just the one who got attacked.I suppose you don't think it matters because I wasn't raped like you. You all make me sick!What do I have to do to get you to care!"

This rang alarm bells in both Dani and Jade's mind.The last thing Dani had wanted when she had been raped was attention.What had really happened to Kit , surely she couldn't have made this up.But still they could not bring themselves to voice their thoughts , it would sound so unsympathetic , so uncaring.

It was obvious that Beth and Scott believed Kit unquestioningly , Rhys was still very suspicious of Kane , he tried to be civil to him for Kirsty's sake , but he would always be ready to believe the worst of him.

Dani and Jade left , despite Kit's protests. As Dani drove them to Irene's where Kirsty was still staying , Jade took a deep breath and said, 

"What do you reckon, cos something is bothering me and I can't quite work out what."

"I know what you mean , Jade , Kit's up to something , but she can't have made something like that up out of the blue.There has to be some explaination."

"So are you saying that you don't think Kane attacked her?"  , Jade asked.

"I don't know , but I have my doubts and I know that sounds awful because I would have been devastated if my friends and family had not believed me   , but something just isn't right."

"I know exactly what you mean , but what do we tell Kirsty."

"Jade at the end of the day we tell Kirsty the truth , she's our sister and she deserves that."

"Yes , but what is the truth,Dani?"

"The truth is we don't know what happened.Only Kane and Kit know.My worry is how Scott will react if I don't back Kit all the way, he obviously believes her one hundred percent.You should have seen the look he gave me as we left!"

The girls sat Kirsty down and told her what had happened.

"It's not true!It can't be!Kane wouldn't!Please tell me you don't believe it!"Kirsty cried.

"Well the truth is I don't know what to believe Kirsty.I'm not saying I think he did it , and I'm not saying Kit is lying.I really don't know what to believe,and let's face it I above anyone know what he is capable of."Dani tried to choose her words carefully.

"But he's not like that anymore , you do believe he's changed don't you?"

"I did believe it , but Kirsty I'm trying to be honest with you,I'm just not sure."Dani replied.

"What about you Jade?Do you believe he did it?"

And Jade surprised everyone when she replied, "No.I don't know why but I really believe Kit is lying.I know that it's an awful thing to say , but it's what I think.I don't think I can go home and pretend to believe her and pretend to support her when I think she's made the whole thing up.I'm going to stay here for the night I need to talk to Nick about it."

"I've got to get back ,Scott will be expecting me , and he has supported me through so much I need to do this for him.Maybe I'll get to the bottom of it if I'm around Kit.You do understand Kirsty that I have just as many doubts about Kane as I do about Kit.I don't know what to believe."

"Ofcourse I understand ,and in a way I think it's great that you didn't automatically assume he was guilty.Even giving him the benefit of the doubt must have been hard for you.What do you think I should do?Should I ring the police station?Dani I don't know what to do!I wish they would let him go."

"I'll ring for you" said Dani.

She came off the phone. "They haven't charged him yet , but they want to keep him overnight, to help with their enquiries they said."

"Oh no ! You know how he hates being cooped up.It'll drive him nuts.This is just like some terrible nightmare." Kirsty started to cry.Shadow put his chin on her lap and looked at her with his big sad eyes.She hugged him tight.

"It'll be O.K boy don't worry" ,she said.   


	17. chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Back at the Sutherland's house Rhys was talking to Inspector Carter.

"What do you mean he hasn't been charged yet!!What are you waiting for.He got away with raping my daughter and you're just hanging around here asking poor Kit a load of stupid questions!!"

"Mr .Sutherland , firstly we do not have any power over the outcome of a court case , thus in the eyes of the law Mr.Phillips has a clean record as far as the rape charge on your daughter is concerned.Secondly he remains in our custody until we are satisfied that there is no case to answer or there is enough reason to arrest him.Arresting him now would be premature.I bid you good night Mr.Sutherland."

When the policeman had gone Rhys turned to Scott.If they let him go after this I swear there will be no place for him to hide,Kirsty can't possibly remain with him after this.For the first time since it happened I regret that he made it after that beating,it would have been better if he had died.He needs shooting like a rabid dog!"

"I know what you mean Rhys.I was just getting used to having an almost normal working relationship with the guy and he does this!How sick is that, and to think we used to be mates!It's not enough what he did to Dani he has to attack my sister too.Thank god she had the guts to fight him off."

Just as he said that Dani walked into the room.

"What did you mean by that?" , she asked.

"Nothing.Just that thank god she wasn't raped , you know , managed to fight him off."

"Unlike me do you mean?" Dani asked in a frosty voice.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just relieved that he didn't manage to do to Kit what he did to you."

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed , are you coming?"

Dani asked Scott , she was trying so hard not to get upset , but the day had brought back so many horrid memories and she felt physically and emotionally drained.Also there was this nagging doubt about the whole business that was making her feel guilty about not fully supporting Kit.

"O.K darling" Scott replied , Kit's in Jade's room , she's exhausted.I can't believe how often those flaming cops made her answer the same questions.Over and over again.You'd think she was the criminal not flaming Kane."

"Maybe they have their reasons" , she thought to herself.

Rhys couldn't sleep.He had taken this harder than anyone else.All the hatred that he thought he was getting under control just bubbled to the surface again.He felt like a volcano liable to erupt at the slightest provocation.He sat in the dark and brooded thoughts of revenge and dark deeds on his mind.It was just as well they had kept Kane overnight at the police station because if they had let him go then Rhys would have probably killed him.He was beyond caring about the consequences ,he felt capable of murder and that scared him.

Rhys heard a creak on the stairs and the sound of someone making their way into the living room.Whoever it was did not want to be seen and did not turn on the lights.Rhys was in no mood for company so he sat silent and still on the sofa hoping that whoever it was would go back to bed.

Rhys heard the person pick up the phone and dial a number.He heard Kit's voice .

"Hi Josh , it's me.Listen I'm climbing up the walls here I really need some more of those pills, and some booze.I can't cope with the stupid cop's questions without them and I really need to see you too darling."

There was a pause while the person on the other end of the line answered.Whatever was said angered Kit.

"What do you mean you can't come over.Look we had a deal , you promised me those pills if I set Kane up.Do you want me to go to the police and tell them the truth.Tell them it was all your idea.I don't want to threaten you baby it's just I can't cope without the pills.You do love me don't you?"

Another pause.

"OK in an hour at the back door.Bye Josh darling, bye."  

Kit made her way back upstairs to get ready for Josh.She really believed he loved her and she wanted to look nice when he came round.Little did she know that as far as Josh was concerned she had served her purpose and he would be returning to the city as soon as he tied up his business deal.Hopefully by then Kane would be behind bars.

Rhys sat in the dark unable at first to grasp the enormity of what he had heard.It was all a set up.Josh had somehow manipulated Kit into lying.Kane was innocent.But he couldn't help thimking ,OK innocent this time , but what about when he got away with raping Dani?It had stuck in his craw when Inspector Carter had said "in the eyes of the law he has a clean record."But then again look at the terrible consequences last time he had tried to get his revenge, the guilt, the looks from his kids.Could he live with himself if he pretended that he had not heard that telephone conversation.

Rhys rose from the sofa , he had made his decision. 


	18. chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Kane was totally confused.He was scared.He felt weak and tired, his head was thumping , he felt sick and still the policeman kept asking him the same questions over and over again.

He had been at the boatyard when the cops arrived.He had just come off the phone , trying to ring Scott for the umpteenth time , but he was unable to get through.Scott's mobile was switched off.He heard the car draw to stop and saw Inspector Carter and a female police seargant get out of the car.He knew he had done nothing wrong but old habits die hard and the police made him feel nervous.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We would like you to accompany us to the station to assist us with our enquiries, Mr. Phillips." Replied Inspector Carter.

"Why?I haven't done anything.What's this all about?" asked Kane.He was worried, he'd had enough experience of "assisting the police with their enquiries" when he was younger and constantly in trouble with his brother, not to mention the thing with Dani.

"If you haven't done anything wrong ,you'll have nothing to worry about ,will you?We require your assistance and it will be far better for you in the long run if you cooperate."

Kane knew he had no choice and climbed into the back of the police car.They drove in stony silence, Kane could feel his heart pounding , his palms were sweaty , he felt an urge to run away , but knew it was no use.

He was made to wait in an interview room for what seemed like an eternity .It had been explained that he was not being charged , yet, and that he could ask for a lawyer at any time , but still no one told him what this was all about.

Eventually Inspector Carter and the female officer came in and sat down opposite him.Inspector Carter switched on the tape machine and the interview began.

"Were you at the boatyard between four o'clock and four-thirty  p.m?" asked the inspector.

"Yes." Replied Kane.He had always been taught by his father and brother to say as little to the cops as possible.Less chance of having your words twisted in court or dropping yourself or someone else in it.

"Did anyone come into the boatshed at that time?"asked the Inspector.

Kane felt momentarily relieved ,maybe Kit had done something and this was about her , not him.

"Yes" he replied, "Kit Hunter."

"Describe what happened when Ms. Hunter came into the boatshed."

"Umm.She was acting kind of weird."

"How do you mean 'weird'?"

"Umm.I dunno. Saying weird stuff , like she was coming on to me, you know."

   "No,Kane, I don't know.You'll have to tell me.Exactly what did Ms. Hunter do and say."

Kane was nervous and embarrassed. "She told me I was hot and she tried to kiss me."

"And what did you do ,Kane."

"I told her to rack off.I've got a girlfriend , a life ,and I told her to get out.That's when she freaked out."

Over and over again he had to answer the same questions.His answers never varied , his version of what happened never wavered.The police were sometimes hostile , sometimes friendly , but he always described what happened exactly the same.

No he never touched her.Yes they could take phorensic evidence.No he never ripped her clothes,on and on , for what seemed like hours they kept him there.They occasionally told him he was not actually under arrest , but that he would make things worse if he left.

His head was pounding , he felt dizzy , he needed to get out of here, needed some air.He went to stand up the room started spinning,lights flashed before his eyes , then darkness.

"Great that's all we need , him collapsing during the interview, we'll have to get the duty doctor in.Dr. Saunders isn't it?Stick him in the recovery position until the doc gets here."

"Kane,Kane can you hear me?"Kane could make out Flynn's voice.It seemed a long way away.

Flynn knelt on the floor next to Kane, he was concerned.He knew Kane had not yet fully recovered from his ordeal and was still very weak.

"I think he's coming round." Flynn sounded relieved.

Kane felt awful , he tried to sit up but Flynn restrained him. "Easy Kane , you've got to rest for a while."

"No Flynn.I've got to see Kirsty.Got to tell her I didn't do anything.I never hurt Kit , you've got to believe me!"

"I know Kane. The police received a phone call while you were out of it.They know you were set upBut you need to go to the hospital now to get a thorough check-up."

"No man!!" Kane insisted "I need to see Kirsty!!"He was getting so worked up and agitated that Flynn agreed to take him to Irene's.It finally began to sink in.They believed him.Someone had cleared his name.But who?Had Kit decided to tell the truth?

A police constable drove them to Irene's house.When Kirsty saw Kane she ran into his arms.

"I didn't do anything to her.You've gotta believe me Kirsty" Kane said.

"Ofcourse I believe you.I never for one moment doubted you."Kirsty replied.

Kane sank down on the settee and closed his eyes.He felt so tired , so weak and yet so happy.Kirsty had never doubted him!!

Kirsty sat down next to him, she looked concerned. "Baby are you OK. You look ill."

"I'm ok now I'm with you" he replied.Shadow nudged his leg. "Oh!And you Shadow , ofcourse."

Flynn interrupted, "I did advise him to go to the hospital, but he insisted on coming here.He collapsed at the police station.He's going to need plenty of rest and looking after,but I guess you guys can handle that."

"So what's going on?" Irene asked.

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information , but the whole matter should be resolved within the hour.We are undertaking a covert operation and they will contact me with the outcome shortly.In the mean time we would ask for your cooperation in not contacting anyone about these developments , otherwise it puts the operation at risk" said the officer.

Just then the police officer's walkie-talkie crackled into life and he left the room to talk into it privately.

The others were left wondering.what had happened?What was the covert operation?Had it been successful?Who had cleared Kane's name?                


	19. chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Rhys crept up the stairs past Jade's room ,where Kit was preparing for her meeting with Josh, he did not want Kit to hear him.He crept on past and up to the attic where Dani and Scott were staying in Dani's room.

He knocked very gently and entered , as Dani lifted her head from her pillow Rhys urgently motioned her and Scott who had also woken , to keep quiet.

"Shh!Listen to me," he came nearer to the bed so that they could hear him better.

"Kit has got herself mixed up with Josh West.I heard her on the phone , he's been plying her with drink and alcohol and he persuaded her to make this whole thing up about Kane attacking her."

"Hey,hey , slow down mate , are you saying she made this up?For Josh West?Are you sure ,how do you know?" Scott was stunned, he couldn't believe what Rhys was saying.

"I heard her just now on the phone , she said she needed more pills otherwise she would tell the police.He's coming round in less than an hour."

"I'll flaming kill him.Giving Kit pills , he could have killed her , she's got a weak liver.God , what about Kane , the police have got him at the station."Scott was worried and angry.

"Kane'll be all right" Rhys didn't mean to sound so dismissive , but he wasn't top of his list of priorities , "we need to ring the police and hope that they catch Josh red-handed , because otherwise it's just my word against his and I don't know who Kit will back up.She seems to think she's in love with him."

"OK. You're right,Rhys,"Scott agreed , "I'll ring the police on my mobile ,you'd better speak to them too give them all the details.My god Kit has really done it this time.Accusing Kane like that.And I believed her.I can't believe she's back on the booze and taking drugs.I know you used to go out with him Dani but that Josh West is low life scum.He couldn't hack it in a punch up so he gets a vulnerable young girl to do his dirty work for him.I hope for his sake the police get him , because if they don't I'm going to break his neck."

Dani spoke ,for the first time, "I didn't think he did it.Kit's story didn't add up and to be honest I just can't see him doing something like that ever again.When Kit accused him I just thought , but he's so happy with Kirsty he would die rather than jeopardize that.It was then that I felt I had finally come full circle,I thought of him as Kirsty's boyfriend ,not as my attacker.Just like a regular guy.Do you realise what this means for me.For the first time in two and a half years I feel normal.I'm not saying I'll ever forget it or it won't affect me sometimes ,but it doesn't own me anymore.I'm not afraid anymore.I'm not a victim anymore."

"That is so good darling" said Scott.Then he dialled the number and called the police.Both he and Rhys spoke to them,They were told to stay where they were and wait.

The police were planning to surprise Josh and they did not want Kit to get suspicious and give the game away.

Back in Jade's room Kit was putting the finishing touches to her hair and make up.Josh had sounded angry on the phone , so she wanted to look her best , she wanted to please him , he was the only one who understood her , who cared about her , who had time for her.

Josh was angry ,what did that stupid little cow think she was doing ringing him, demanding he come over.She could blow this whole thing ,and drop him in it  .He would have to shut her up for good.He looked at the tablets he had in his hand.They were much stronger than the one's he had previously given her, a couple of these and she would overdose , and he would be able to return to the city with no loose ends.Even if her death prevented Kane from going to prison , everyone would blame him , assume Kit did it because of the attack.Ha ha the attack that never happened!No , he wouldn't like to be in Kane's shoes when they found Kit's body in the morning.With any luck they would lynch him!!He'd be run out of town for sure.

Josh smirked to himself as he thought of the consequences of his actions.

Josh parked his car a little way from the Sullivan's house.He didn't want any of them to wake up and ruin his evil plan.He tiptoed quietly up to the back door and tapped.Almost instantly Kit answered it.

"Hi Darling.Did you bring the pills?" Kit flung her arms around his neck.

Josh , none too gently removed her hands from around him and pushed her off .

"Here , have them" he said.

As he handed them to her he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and a deep voice said.

"I'll be having those , thank-you."

Josh turned around and saw the grim unsmiling face of Inspector Carter.

Josh's knees started to wobble and his voice cracked into a pathetic sob as he screeched, "I demand to see my solicitor!!"

Kit screamed and Rhys ,Scott and Dani ran downstairs .


End file.
